Manufacturers for electronic devices are making an effort to fabricate an interface of high quality for a user. The conventional devices use video or audio signals so as to provide feedback to users. In some interface devices, a kinesthetic feedback (e.g., active feedback, resistive force feedback, etc.) and/or a tactile feedback (e.g., vibration, texture, heat, etc.) are provided to a user. Such feedbacks are generally known as “haptic feedback”.
The haptic feedback may provide signals for enhancing and simplifying a user interface. More specifically, vibration effects or vibrotactile haptic effects may be useful in notifying a specific event or informing a specific event to a user of an electronic device. Also, the haptic effects may provide a substantial feedback such that greater sensory immersion is generated in a simulated environment or a virtual environment.
Cellular phones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable game terminals, and various types of electronic devices each providing haptic feedback are being actively utilized. For instance, some portable game applications may vibrate in a similar manner to a controller (e.g., joy stick) configured to provide a haptic feedback. Further, devices such as cellar phones and PDAs may provide various types of information to a user by vibration. For instance, a cellar phone may inform a user of a call received by vibration. Similarly, a PDA may inform a scheduled calendar item to a user by vibration, or may provide a user with “to do” list items or vibration reminders for calendar events.